


Daryl Dixon Imagine:Protective Dixon

by EverRoseKillings



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverRoseKillings/pseuds/EverRoseKillings
Summary: Imagine Daryl beating the crap out of Adam, the man who's been crushing on you since arriving at Alexandria, for kissing you against your will.





	Daryl Dixon Imagine:Protective Dixon

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language and violence

"I'm going over to Maggie's babe. Be back in a bit." You called to your boyfriend Daryl who was working on his motorcycle in front of your shared house. 

"Alrigh’." He called back, as he swiped a stray piece of his brown hair out of his sapphire blue eyes. His brow was furrowed with concentration. 

You and Daryl had been dating for almost 1 year and you couldn't be happier. Sure he was a bit of an asshole sometimes but he was your asshole. One of the things you had in common, among several others, was your temper. You admitted to having a bad temper and Daryl admits he had one too. It would come out when you two would fight. The fight would be ugly. Things being thrown across the room and saying thing you both knew you didn't mean. You would scream, he'd scream back. You'd cry then run out into the woods just beyond the walls of Alexandria to be alone. There was a massive tree not far into the woods that you could climb with ease and sit on a large, low limb. But it wouldn't be long after when Daryl would come find you, climb up the tree, and talk you into coming home. You kind liked it when you fought though because the make up sex afterwards was incredible. 

There was one thing however that you disliked about Daryl. He was the jealous type. No man except for himself, Rick, and Glenn could talk to you with out him glaring straight through and into the guys soul. Daryl was very protective of you which in some cases was nice and kind of hot. But his jealousy made it hard for you to have much of a social life sometimes. 

You walked on the black top of the street towards Maggie's house. Maggie was your best friend and had been since they day you met at the prison. She invited you over today for a girls day. Those kinds of things weren't really your thing but Maggie's your best friend and you'd do anything for her. 

Maggie's assigned house was just coming into your view when an all to familiar voice called out to making your stomach sink. 

"Y/N!" Adam called. 

Adam was a new arrival to Alexandria. Since he set eyes on you, he's been following you around like a puppy. You tried to tell him that you weren't interested several times and that you were in fact dating Daryl. But he never listened, only persisted that "He was better." that "He could take care of you better." Adam was a nice guy until you rejected him. He turns from a nice guy into your worst nightmare. 

You rolled your eyes and turned to face him. His muscular frame moving quickly towards you, his green eyes bright with hope that this time would possibly be different. 

"Hi, Adam." You said with a forced smile. You didn't like the guy but you had to give him credit for trying so hard. 

" Hey, what are you up to today?" He asked seeming genuinely interested. 

"Not much. Just going to Maggie's for a girls day." You said putting a stray piece of your Y/H/C hair behind your ear and rubbing your arm uncomfortably. 

"Sounds like fun. Want to know something else that sounds fun? You. Me. Dinner? My place?" He said with a small smile. 

"Adam you know I'm dating Daryl. How long is this going to go on before you get that." You signed. 

Adam laughed and continued "Yeah, yeah but seriously you need to come over sometime. I'll cook." 

"I'm sorry Adam but that's not  going to happen." You said and turned to walk away. 

Adam grabbed your left forearm a little to tightly and pulled you into him. He wrapped his arms around your waist holding you firmly in place. You attempted to wiggle out of his grasp to no avail. 

"What do you want Adam." You asked. 

"Kiss me." He said in a low tone. 

"What? No!" You protested. "Let me go!" 

"Not until you kiss me." 

"In your dreams Adam." You spat. 

"Today I'm going to make my dreams come true. " 

Adam crashed his lips harshly against yours. You tried your hardest to get away but his muscular arms held you in place. 

"What the hell?" A deep voice said. 

Adam let you go and you wiped your lips in disgust, attempting to get all of his slobber off of your lips. You looked to find the owner of the voice. Daryl. You were afraid this was going to happen. That son of a bitch Adam has been trying to break you up since he got here. 

"What the fuck is going on here?" Daryl demanded. 

"Daryl I can explain." You said. 

"Yeah, goin' to Maggie's huh? Sure seems like it." Daryl said as he turned his back and walked away. 

"She's doesn't want to be with you anymore Daryl. Why would she when she could have someone like me?" Adam said with a cocky smirk spreading across his lips. 

"Shut the fuck up Adam!" You screamed and began to walk after Daryl, calling out his name. 

You had to walk quickly to match Daryl's pace. You reached out to touch his arm but he spun around quickly. 

"How bout you go move in with your new boyfriend!" He yelled. 

"If you would just let me explain Daryl!"  You yelled back. 

"No! You know I knew there was something goin' on between you two! Ever since he got here he's been followin' you around like some dog. Wonder why that is huh? You give him a little taste of that pussy like the whore you are?!"

Your hand met the side of his face with a loud smack. Anger was boiling in you and you could feel warm tears stream down your hot cheeks. Daryl held his cheek. Shock, hurt, and anger burned in his eyes. 

"How dare you. After all we've been through, you think that I would cheat. If that's who you think I am, then you really don't know me at all. You want me to leave? Fine. I'll leave."

You turned and ran towards the front gates of Alexandria, ignoring everyone along the way. You slipped through a loose piece of metal in the wall that surround Alexandria and ran to your tree, climbing to the limb you always did. The limb was just wide enough for you to sit comfortably on. You leaned back against the thick trunk and began to sob. Daryl words stabbed into like a knife. How could he think that I would cheat on him? You thought to yourself and leaned your head back against the rough bark of the tree. 

** Mean while back in Alexandria **

"What a woman huh?" Adam sighed as he walked over to Daryl who was still watching the place you were just standing only minutes before. 

"Mmhhmm." Daryl mumbled in response. 

"Since it looks like she's never going to come back to you, I mean I wouldnt after you said something like that, I should tell you thank you." Adam said patting Daryl's shoulder . 

"For what?" Daryl asked as he looked at Adam with confusion. 

Adam smiled widely, his eyes twinkling with mischief. " For making my plan work perfectly. Couldn't have done it without your little outburst of anger. So, thank you. Now Y/N's going to come running to me. You'll see."

 

"The fuck did you jus' say?" Daryl said. His voice getting louder with each word. 

"Now that you and Y/N aren't together, I have her all to myself." 

In a blink of an eye Daryl was on top of Adam, his fists connecting brutally with Adams face. The brawl caught the attention of Rick who was speaking a small group of new arrivals nearby. Rick made his way quickly over to Daryl and Adam and attempted to pull Daryl off, to no avail. Daryl only paused his assault to push rick off of him before he resumed. He finally quit before he knocked Adam unconscious. He grabbed Adams shirt collar and yanked him upwards until his face was merely inches away. 

"You even look in her direction again, I'll kill ya." 

Daryl dropped Adams collar, letting his head smack back down to the ground, and made his way to the gates. Once outside the city he made his way to the one place that he knew you would be. Daryl climbed the tree with ease and pulled himself up onto the limb with you, straddling it so his feet dangled towards the ground. You look up just enough to see his bruised and bloodied hands. On instinct you snapped your head up fully and grabbed his hands to inspect them. You looked up into his eyes to see them starting to grow wet with tears. 

"What did you do?" You asked as tears began to fall from your eyes. 

"Dumb son of a bitch was tryin' to break us up." He said with a sniff.

"Looks like you taught him a good lesson." You said with a small laugh and wiped a stray tear away. 

There was a long pause before Daryl spoke. 

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice cracking. "I'm sorry." 

"No, I'm sorry." You said as you took Daryl's face in your hands and made him look at you, brushing away tear from his cheek. 

You rested your forehead against his before softly pressing your lips to his. 

"Let's go home." You said.


End file.
